characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Roadshow Home Video and Entertainment's VHS/DVD Releases
Roadshow Home Video and Entertainment's VHS/DVD Releases is a Roadshow Entertainment 1982-Present, also has Palace Films from 1983 to the late 90's. VHSs 1982 April 16th 1982 * Roadshow: Scanners May 1982 * Roadshow: Bedroom Mazurka 1983 April 1983 * Roadshow: Attack Force Z * Roadshow: Kill Squad * Roadshow: Rabid * Roadshow: The Beastmaster * Roadshow: The Brink's Job * Roadshow: Venom May 1983 * Roadshow: Class of 1984 * Roadshow: Inseminoid * Roadshow: Turkey Shoot June 1983 *Roadshow: Pink Floyd: Live at Pompeii August 1983 * Roadshow: Nightkill * Roadshow: The Dismissal * Roadshow: The Secret Policeman's Other Ball September 1983 * Roadshow: Priest of Love November 1983 *Roadshow: Eddie and the Cruisers *Roadshow: Starflight One December 1983 *Roadshow: Cujo *Roadshow: Fritz the Cat *Roadshow: High Road to China *Roadshow: How to Beat the High Co$t of Living *Roadshow: Nearly No Christmas & Circus *Roadshow: They Call Me Bruce? *Roadshow: Valley Girl 1984 January 1984: *Roadshow: Yellowbeard February 1984 * Roadshow: Breathless April 1984 * Roadshow: Basket Case * Roadshow: Fire and Ice * Roadshow: Hysterical * Roadshow: Jaguar Lives! * Roadshow: Rolling Thunder May 1984 *Roadshow: Flesh for Frankenstein *Roadshow: Mr. Mom June 1984 * Roadshow: Cloud Dancer * Roadshow: Deadly Force * Roadshow: The Golden Seal * Roadshow: Joy * Roadshow: Mother's Day * Roadshow: The Rutles * Roadshow: Under Fire July 1984 * Roadshow: Boxcar Bertha * Roadshow: Dillinger * Roadshow: Double Deal * Roadshow: Heavy Traffic * Roadshow: Rats * Roadshow: Scandalous * Roadshow: Undercover August 1984 * Roadshow: Blood for Dracula * Roadshow: Now and Forever * Roadshow: Running Brave * Roadshow: The Day After * Roadshow: The Exterminators of the Year 3000 * Roadshow: The Norseman * Roadshow: The Personals * Roadshow/Palace Films: Android * Roadshow/Palace Films: Lassiter * Roadshow/Palace Films: Rude Rude Rodney Rude * Roadshow/Palace Films: Waitress! September 1984 * Roadshow: 21 Hours at Munich * Roadshow: A Small Town in Texas * Roadshow: Gorky Park * Roadshow: Heart of a Champion * Roadshow: Next of Kin * Roadshow: The Alchemist * Roadshow: The Concrete Jungle October 1984 * Roadshow: Beat Street * Roadshow: Misunderstood * Roadshow: Never Say Never Again * Roadshow: Stone Cold Dead * Roadshow: The Dark Room * Roadshow: The Earthling * Roadshow: The Raven November 1984 * Roadshow: Angel * Roadshow: Baron Blood * Roadshow: Cross Country * Roadshow: Dominique is Dead * Roadshow: High Rolling * Roadshow: Jimmy the Kid * Roadshow: Silkwood December 1984 *Roadshow: Class *Roadshow: Harry & Son *Roadshow: The Key *Roadshow: Razorback 1985 January 1985 * Roadshow: Alvin Rides Again * Roadshow: Blame It on Rio * Roadshow: Chrome and Hot Leather * Roadshow: Deadly Impact * Roadshow: Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac * Roadshow: Threshold * Roadshow: Up the Creek February 1985 * Roadshow: A Dangerous Summer * Roadshow: Brainwaves * Roadshow: Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers * Roadshow: Savage Islands * Roadshow: Street Hero * Roadshow/Palace Academy: Streamers March 1985 * Roadshow: Beatlemania * Roadshow: Black Bullet * Roadshow: Broadway Danny Rose * Roadshow: Electric Dreams * Roadshow: I Love You * Roadshow: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai April 1985 * Roadshow: Bad Manners (aka Growing Pains) * Roadshow: Count Yorga, Vampire * Roadshow: Hambone & Hillie * Roadshow: Once Upon In Time in America * Roadshow: Roadhouse 66 * Roadshow: The Abominable Dr. Phibes * Roadshow: The Philadelphia Experiment * Roadshow/Palace Academy: A Little Night Music * Roadshow/Palace Academy: A Sunday in the Country * Roadshow/Palace Family: Dunderklumpen * Roadshow/Palace Family: Lassie's Great Adventure * Roadshow/Palace Family: Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name * Roadshow/Palace Family: The Great Bear Scare * Roadshow/Palace Films: Blood Theatre * Roadshow/Palace Films: Scream for Help * Roadshow/Palace Films: The First Turn-On! * Roadshow/Palace Films: They're Playing with Fire May 1985 * Roadshow: Cannonball Run II * Roadshow: KGB: The Secret War * Roadshow: Metropolis * Roadshow: Slaughter's Big Rip-Off * Roadshow: The Cold Room * Roadshow: The Return * Roadshow: Werewolves on Wheels * Roadshow/Palace Films: The Guardian June 1985 *Roadshow: Melvin, Son of Alvin *Roadshow/Disney: Never Cry Wolf July 1985 *Roadshow/Disney: The Happiest Millionaire August 1985 * Roadshow: Empire of the Ants * Roadshow: Impulse * Roadshow: Tail of the Tiger * Roadshow/Disney: Black Arrow * Roadshow/Disney: Condorman * Roadshow/Disney: Freaky Friday * Roadshow/Disney: Herbie Rides Again * Roadshow/Disney: The Incredible Journey * Roadshow/Disney: Return from Witch Mountain * Roadshow/Disney: Trenchcoat September 1985 * Roadshow: The Hound of the Baskervilles * Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel: Volume 4 * Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel: Volume 5 * Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel: Volume 6 * Roadshow/Disney: Love Leads the Way 10th October 1985 * Roadshow: Body Rock 15th October 1985 * Roadshow: The Mean Season November 1985 *Roadshow: Avenging Angel *Roadshow: Cardiac Arrest *Roadshow: Double Trouble *Roadshow: Wolf Lake *Roadshow/Disney: Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Roadshow/Disney: The Castaway Cowboy *Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel: The First Christmas Volume *Roadshow/Disney: Mickey's Christmas Carol *Roadshow/Disney: Summer Magic December 1985 *Roadshow/Disney: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Roadshow/Disney: Rascal *Roadshow/Disney: Those Calloways *Roadshow/Touchstone: The Undergrads 1986 January 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel Volume 7 *Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel Volume 8 *Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel Volume 9 *Roadshow/Disney: Greyfriars Bobby *Roadshow/Disney: Tex February 1986 * Roadshow: The Stuff * Roadshow/Disney: The Blue Yonder 6th February 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: The Parent Trap (1961) May 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: Big Red *Roadshow/Disney: The Disney Channel Volume 10 June 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: Kidnapped *Roadshow/Disney: Return to Oz September 1986 * Roadshow/Premiere: Nomads * Roadshow: Prizzi's Honor October 1986 * Roadshow/Premiere: The 4th Man 3rd October 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: Herbie Rides Again *Roadshow/Disney: The Love Bug 17th October 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: Dragonslayer 31st October 1986 *Roadshow/Disney: Alice in Wonderland *Roadshow/Disney: Night Crossing *Roadshow/Disney: The Strongest Man in the World 1987 2nd February 1987 * Roadshow: Short Circuit March 1987 *Roadshow/Disney: The Parent Trap II April 1987 * Roadshow: The Neverending Story 7th May 1987 * Roadshow: Harem * Roadshow: Soul Man July 1987 * Roadshow: The Great Snowball War 1st November 1987 * Roadshow/Premiere: Tigershark December 1987 *Roadshow: Flight of the Navigator *Roadshow: Sesame Street Pack 1988 April 1988 *Roadshow: The Incredible Hulk *Roadshow/Disney: Amy *Roadshow/Disney: Bride of Boogedy May 1988 *Roadshow/Premiere: The Umbrella Woman 30th September 1988 *Roadshow/Disney: The Sword in the Stone 1989 2nd January 1989 * Roadshow: Action Jackson February 1989 *Roadshow: The Amazing Spider-Man *Roadshow: The Boy Who Could Fly *Roadshow: Captain America *Roadshow: The Fantastic Four *Roadshow: Jack and the Beanstalk *Roadshow: The Mighty Thor *Roadshow: Spider-Woman March 1989 *Roadshow/Touchstone: The Rescue May 1989 *Roadshow: 2586 Frog Dreamimg *Roadshow: Red Heat *Roadshow: Running on Empty *Roadshow: Sensations *Roadshow/Disney: Splash II June 1989 * Roadshow: Bat*21 * Roadshow: Curfew September 1989 * Roadshow/Premiere: Talk Radio 1990 February 1990 * Roadshow: Great Balls of Fire 15th February 1990 *Roadshow/Touchstone: New York Stories 23rd March 1990 * Roadshow: The Adventures of Milo and Otis 20th July 1990 * Roadshow/Applause: Bloodmoon August 1990 *Roadshow/Disney: Cheetah 24th September 1990 *Roadshow/Disney: The Lady and the Tramp October 4th 1990 * Roadshow: The Fabulous Baker Boys November 1990 * Roadshow: Wild Orchid 1991 February 1991 *Roadshow/Disney: Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar April 1991 *Roadshow/Disney: Chips, the War Dog *Roadshow/VSA: Felix the Cat: The Movie July 1991 *Roadshow/Disney: Shipwrecked September 1991 * Roadshow/VSA/Republic Pictures: Father Goose * Roadshow/VSA/Republic Pictures: Love Happy October 1991 *Roadshow/Touchstone: Simply Mad About the Mouse 3rd October 1991 * Roadshow: The Grifters November 1991 *Roadshow: The 80s Collection *Roadshow: Marc Bolan and T.Rex: Born to Boogie the Movie *Roadshow/Touchstone: Pretty Woman *Roadshow: Tennis: The Greats 1920-1960 14th November 1991 *Roadshow/Disney: Fantasia 4th December 1991 * Roadshow/Premiere: State of Grace 24th December 1991 *Roadshow/Disney: White Fang 1992 13th January 1992 *Roadshow/Premiere: Defenseless 14th February 1992 *Roadshow/Disney: That Darn Cat (1965) May 1992 * Roadshow/Applause: Rawhead Rex October 1992 * Roadshow/Applause: Steele's Law 17th December 1992 * Roadshow: Basic Instinct * Roadshow: The Entertainers * Roadshow: The Last Wish * Roadshow: Till Murder Us Do Part 1993 7th January 1993 * Roadshow: Folks * Roadshow: A Green Journey * Roadshow: In The Line of Duty - Street War * Roadshow: Memories of Midnight * Roadshow: Violation of Trust 4th February 1993 * Roadshow: Fatal Love * Roadshow: Man Love * Roadshow: Marilyn and Me * Roadshow: The Rape of Dr. Willis * Roadshow: A Thousand Heroes 26th April 1993 *Roadshow/ABC: 13432 Wolves of the Sea 29th April 1993 * Roadshow: Double Edge * Roadshow: Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe * Roadshow: Seduction - Three Tales from the Inner Sanctum * Roadshow: Unspeakable Acts May 1993 * Roadshow/Applause: Live Wire * Roadshow/Applause: Livin' Large 21st June 1993 * Roadshow/VSA: Angel and the Bradman: 45th Anniversary Edition * Roadshow/VSA: Arrested Development: Eye as Hard as 1000 Tombstones * Roadshow/VSA/Republic Pictures 13445: Riot in Cell Block 11 24th June 1993 * Roadshow 12837: Fortress * Roadshow: Hammer Down * Roadshow: Principal of the Ghetto * Roadshow: Taking Manhattan * Roadshow: Till Death Do Us Part 17th July 1993 * Roadshow: Under Suspicion 26th July 1993 * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13444: Fair Wind to Java 23rd August 1993 * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13440: Blowing Wild * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13441: The Court Martial of Billy Mitchell * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13442: Frontier Horizon/The Lawless Nineties * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13517: Jubliee Trial * Roadshow 13511: Medicine Man * Roadshow 13646: The Pride and the Passion 26th August 1993 * Roadshow 13461: Night Hunt 16th September 1993 *Roadshow: Sniper 20th September 1993 * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13443: Three Texas Steers/The Lonely Trail * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13505: The Fabulous Dorseys * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13518: In Old California * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13547: The Atomic Kid 30th September 1993 * Roadshow 13487: Frankenstein 14th October 1993 * Roadshow: Mr. Saturday Night 25th October 1993 * Roadshow 13515: A Brief History in Time * Roadshow 13516: The Wizard 28th October 1993 * Roadshow 13426: T-Bone N Weasel * Roadshow 13465: Shattered Silence November 1993 * Roadshow: Contract for Murder 8th November 1993: * Roadshow/EMI 13689: Judith Durham and the Seekers - 25 Year Reunion Celebration 11th November 1993 * Roadshow 13506: Child of Rage 22nd November 1993 * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13519: Blood on the Sun * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13520: Lady for a Night * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13521: High School Confidential * Roadshow/Republic Pictures 13522: Sensations * Roadshow: 13422: Conflict of Interest * Roadshow: 13423: Christmas in Connecticut * Roadshow: 13424: The Crying Game * Roadshow: 13709: Police Rescue - Mates/Hostage * Roadshow: 13710: Police Rescue - Mad Dog/By the Book 2nd December 1993 *Roadshow: 13495: Dying to Love You *Roadshow: 13501: Rock n Roll Fantasy 9th December 1993 *Roadshow: 13435: Contract for Murder 1994 6th January 1994 *Roadshow: Au Pair 10th February 1994 * Roadshow: Who's the Man? 24th February 1994 * Roadshow: Mr. Nanny 3rd March 1994 * Roadshow: Amos & Andrew 17th March 1994 *Roadshow: 13560: To Catch a Killer *Roadshow: 13563: Samurai Cowboy *Roadshow: 13745: Mother of the Bride 31st March 1994 *Roadshow: 13497: Murder on the Rio Grande 23rd May 1994 *Roadshow: 13524: Classic FIghter June 1994 * Roadshow: Judgement Day: The John List Story 23rd June 1994 * Roadshow: 13713 - 12:01 * Roadshow: 13523 - The Crush * Roadshow: 13639 - Desperate Justice * Roadshow: 13742 - For Their Own Good * Roadshow: 13642 - I Posed for Playboy * Roadshow: 13748 - Shattering the Silence * Roadshow: 13464 - Tombstone 28th July 1994 *Roadshow: 13640 - Married for Murder *Roadshow: 13411 - The Night We Never Met *Roadshow: 13437 - The Real McCoy *Roadshow: Silent Tongue 11th August 1994 *Roadshow: 13665 - The Breakthrough 25th August 1994 *Roadshow: 13731 - House Party 3 *Roadshow: 13504 - Shadowlands *Roadshow: 13779 - Stalking Back *Roadshow: 13711 - Sworm to Vengeance *Roadshow: 13420 - Tout Les Matins Du Monde 8th September 1994 *Roadshow: 13645 - Airbourne *Roadshow: Natural Selection 22nd September 1994 * Roadshow: 13498 - Blink * Roadshow: 13627 - The Summer My Father Grew Up * Roadshow: 13666 - Thicker than Blood * Roadshow: 13778 - Why My Daughter 27th October 1994 *Roadshow: 13506 - Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Roadshow: 13754 - And the Band Played On 10th November 1994 * Roadshow: 13413 - Mothers Boys 24th November 1994 *Roadshow: 13628 - Lightning Jack *Roadshow: 13634 - Short Cuts 1st December 1994 * Roadshow: 13716 - Surviving the Game 8th December 1994 *Roadshow: 13434 - The Crow *Roadshow: 13728 - This Can't Be Love 15th December 1994 *Roadshow: 13412 - Little Buddha *Roadshow: 13643 - Matinee *Roadshow: 13514 - Monkey Trouble 1995 23rd February 1995 *Roadshow: 13513 - 8 Seconds *Roadshow: 13644 - The Lover 14th December 1995 *Roadshow: Bullets Over Broadway *Roadshow: 13618 - Confessions of a Soroity Girl *Roadshow: The Jungle Book (1994) *Roadshow: Me and the Kid *Roadshow: 13757 - My Crazy Life *Roadshow: 13429 - Roadflower *Roadshow: Shattered Trust *Roadshow: Welcome to Paradise 1996 May 1996 * Roadshow: The Basketball Diaries 10th June 1996 *Roadshow: Dumb and Dumber (re-release) August 1996 * Roadshow: 17782 Two If By Sea 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 DVDs 1997 *The Adventures Of Priscilla, Queen Of The Desert *Blinky Bill *La Boheme *The Crow *Die Hard with a Vengeance *Dumb and Dumber *Evita *The Mask *Natural Landscape *Pulp Fiction *Seven *Shine *Tombstone *Wallace and Grommit *Wild Rhapsody 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 1st October 2002 *Roadshow: Get Carter 2003 2004 Forever Young Collection * Roadshow: All Dogs Go to Heaven * Roadshow: Rock-a-Doodle 2005 2006 2007 2008 6th February 2008 *Roadshow/Reel: They're a Weird Mob 6th November 2008 *Roadshow: The Castle (re-release) 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 23rd December 2015 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Vacation 2016 2nd November 2016 *Roadshow: Warner Bros: Batman: The Complete Television Series 2017 18th October 2017 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Batman Vs Two-Face 2018 10th January 2018 *Roadshow: The Dish (blu-ray release) 5th September 2018 * Roadshow/Warner Bros: Daphne and Velma 19th September 2018 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Tag 5th December 2018 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Batman: The Animated Series - Complete Boxset (blu-ray) 2019 3rd April 2019 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Nancy Drew & the Hidden Staircase 17th April 2019 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Aquaman 5th June 2019 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 21st August 2019 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Batman: Hush 4th September 2019 *Roadshow: The Final Quarter *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Batman 80th Anniversary 13th November 2019 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: Batman Beyond - The Complete Series Collection (Limited Edition with Pop!) (blu-ray) 10th December 2019 *Roadshow/Warner Bros: The Kitchen Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:VHS (Australia) Category:DVDs Category:Incomplete pages